Crepuscular Era
Decline Era (January 2019 - February 2019) <---- Crepuscular Era (February 2019 - Present) The following events occurred during the Crepuscular Era Introduction * After multiple battles during the First Epoch, the political system begins to stabilize. * Many server issues are patched and resolved * Nations are increased to 1000g, to reduce the amount in the future * Towns are being created more frequently, and developing quickly * Several Youtubers, Fix,Fuze III, and Salc1 begin to promote EarthMC and build hype, which also leads to the near death of the server months later. * Massive Influx of players as a result, overcrowding, server performance issues * Donator only is activated for over 72 hours * Queue system is put in place, mixed reactions among the community Events February 1st * Nation prices increased to 1000g February 5th * Duel at Ross Ice Shelf (Norge, U.S.S.R) * Bolivia's formation progress begins * Eurasian Pact is formed between Scotland, Russia, and Taiwan to resolve international tension February 6th * Tang elects new Emperor, Englavian. Tang later turns into Qin * Spanish Empire becomes a dominion of Byzantium February 8th * Warsaw Pact collapses February 9th * British Commonwealth stands at 7 nations * President of The United States, Fernie, resigns from his position. February 10th * FenZenyatta gets elected as the Japanese Emperor February 11th * Prussia declares war on Poland * Intermarium Alliance collapses * Video based on the gold duping posted by SalC1 nets a whopping 388K views, bringing more people to the server. * Server is shutdown temporarily for patching a duplication glitch February 13th * The United States falls February 15th * Pacific States disband, claims removed by admins * Eurasian Pact between Scotland, Russia, and Taiwan falls into ruin February 17th * Beijing is created, joins Qin February 18th * Nation of Norway disbands February 19th * Nation of Alaska falls February 20th * French Ecuador is bought by VillagerFilms (leader of Bolivia) and renovated into Bolivia. February 22nd * Olympic Games are announced, with a joint-Africa bid set for March 16th, in North Africa February 23rd * Video on EarthMC nets 602K views, bringing more people to the server * Video on Trumps Border Wall, nets 52K views, bringing more to the server also * Ireland is created in the British Isles, declares peacefulness * Irish leader expresses desire for treaty with Britain February 24th * King of Miskan Rus, Dragon, resigns with Kyoris taking the throne February 28th * 19th Annual Election of the Wabanki concludes, with EchoOcelot being elected leader. March 1st * 1st annual election of Scotland concludes, Dexter1080p being elected Prime Minister * Nation of Spain falls * Battle at Szczecin, Poland between Polish and Prussian forces * Albania & Italy declare war March 3rd * Bolivia holds second presidential election * Japan-Alaska Royal marriage announced * Scotland declares war on Brazil, impeachment trials begin March 4th * After a security issue, Runnerboy7200 deletes two years of EMC history after hijacking the Wabanaki Discord * Server population reduced from 140 to 120 * Scottish Coup War begins March 6th * Scottish governors are exiled, including their towns * Aragon becomes Spain, obtaining all Spanish land * Battle Of Argentina, commenced after Scotland attacks the mainland March 7th * Server goes offline to move to a new server location March 8th * Server has severe crashing problems, population declines * Queue world introduced * EarthMC set to Donor only * Japan's government shuts down, the nation starts dying March 9th * A previously signed treaty between Great Roman Empire and Byzantium is revealed. March 10th * The Nation of Finland falls * The Nation of Nunavut falls * Second Battle Of Brazil * Priority pass is introduced for the Queue World March 12th * Arizona elects a new prime minister * Arizona announces their new adopted constitution March 14th * Prussia announces reformation into the North German Alliance March 15th * Server reopened to the public * Scotland is recreated, bring the Scottish Coup War to an end March 16th * EarthMC Olympics kicks off in Numidia * It is announced that parts of the Olympics will be postponed due to the amount of players on the server * Scotland absorbs a Norwegian city * Trinidad-Tobago is created, becoming a Spanish colony * Kone resigns as leader of Mongolia, electing Khan as his replacement * Sign shops broken March 17th * SurfinNinja is elected Emperor of Japan * Invasion Of Constantinople * Cascadia admits its third District, Athabasca. March 18th * The nations of Turkish Republic and Rum merge, presenting Grixwea as the new leader March 21st * 10 deaths confirmed during The Scottish Massacre, where Magenet used a Sharpness 1000K axe to strike down opposing forces, with him later being temp-banned and the server shutdown for investigation * King of Gododdin, Dexter1080p, announces plans to take over territory in Norway * Denmark expands claims into Germany, rising tensions among the nations * The Burgundians do a mass migration to Cuba, and rename their nation to El Tropico. March 22th * Scotland obtains The United States * Bolivia is reformed into "Bolivia-Peru" March 23rd * EMC Build Competition is announced * Nidavilir, a nation in Gododdin, is griefed by Norwegian soldiers, resulting in at least one ban * Khmer declares independence, Siam declares war in retaliation. * Chancellor of Nidavilir announces they no longer are interested in joining Norway March 24th * Khmer surrenders to Siam which results in Siam annexing Khmer. * King of Greenland is attacked in Sudan * The player, "characters", racks up over 14 kills in a 48 hour time period. * Britain announces colonization of the United States, in competition with Scotland March 25th * The nation Kingdom of Iceland is created * United States is renamed to New Scotland, effectively moving the capital south to Nova Scotia * The nation Fjordane is created March 26th * Roman Elections announced March 27th * New patch rolls out, introducing a price increase for towns from 32 to 64 * Krby is appointed Chancellor Of Japan * Catalonia declares independence March 28th * The Bolivian Presidential Campaign is announced * Tensions rise between Russia and RusFederation March 29th * "Wonders Of The World" building competition announced * Alaska accuses Greenland of attacks * Myanmar is renamed to Bhurma * The Olympics are again postponed due to server-wide issues * Union Of Nations is officially formed, with the General Assembly being led by Imperian Emperor, tbdbs * The war between Denmark and Kaiserreich ends, resulting in the "Treaty Of Kiel" * Tasmania is listed for auction * Micronesia, one of the largest trading colonies, is listed for auction * Bolivia's third monthly presidential voting begins. March 30th * Scotland and Ireland form the Celtic Union * Rhodesia is announced for auction * Caeso becomes King of France again * Qin is renamed after change of power * Downtime begins * Minskan-Rus renamed to Intermarium * Tension between Intermarium & Denmark March 31st * Colorado is transformed into a dictatorship * Scottish election commences * Downtime over, slight rollback as a result * Siege Of Wroclaw April 1st * April fools event, all players gain the moderator prefix * Cascadian election concludes with Silent_Dirt being elected as President * New MCMMO skills added, such as jumping and crafting * Wabanaki election concludes, with Nfseskimo being election President * Everyone becomes staff * The nation of India was bought by player EggzOnToast * Norway is listed for auction * Scottish election concludes, with Amberhope winning a second term * Largest city in Italy falls into ruin * Bolivian elections conclude, with The_MasterPro being elected president. April 3rd * Bolivia-Peru begins work on the Pan-American Highway April 5th * Brazil and Imperial Brazil spark a conflict on Loligrado, effectively starting the Second Brazilian Civil War April 6th * Olympic Games commence * Cuba becomes a colony of Spain * Ruler Of Goddodin, Dexter1080p, is temporarily banned April 7th * Riots in Romania as their shop announces its closing, resulting in large amounts of damage to Romania * Poland is moved to Norway * Denmark claims Polish Land * Poland has been sold to Denmark, then few Polish cities moved to Denmark April 8th * Intermarium government begins to collapse * Pomerania alone defeated Intermarium * Pomerania retakes Polish cities from Denmark (Without Szczecin) * Danish Emperor, alek_b, becomes the first person to hit 10K MCMMO levels in history April 9th * The nation of RusEmpire is created April 10th * Serbia is formed * New Scotland is attacked while on a diplomatic mission to Poland by Amazonan soldiers * Qin launch attack on Wabanaki * Byzantium sends troops to Wabanaki for support April 11th * New Scotland declares war on Amazonas * United Nations is officially formed, with the General Assembly being led by New York Governor, Lucas2011 * Qin move towards New Scotland, attacks citizens and territory * United Nations begins to intervene on the North American Invasion, of the Qin * Settlement of Pitic in Sonora, Mexico is established * The EarthMC Incursion starts. April 12th * Bolivia buys Ecuador, reforming themselves into the Incan Empire * Midwest is created, declaring independence from Wabanaki April 13th * New Scotland Citizens demonstrate massive British hollow claiming by establishing a town inside of Wale's territory * mlecz_ was crowned to king of Pomerania, which was renamed to Poland. April 14th * Server suffers a fatal error on its Towny system * Antarctic Union is created * An agreement is made between Spain and Catalonia, which in turn makes Cataloniens territory Spains territory. April 15th * Hong Kong declares independence as a city-state * Catalonia agrees to be recognized as a Spanish Territory * New England is created, declaring independence from the Wabanaki April 19th * United Tierra del Fuego (UTF) is created April 20th * Frankfurt Republic Formed April 21st * A coalition of states declares the holding of player chuck2089 by Somerset to be illegal and a movement of players championing the liberation of chuck2089 begins. A seige of Somerset's capital, Falkreath ensued, commanded by players from Cuba and Niger. April 22nd * The Spanish highway is after a month of construction done and even connected to the French highway. April 25th * Mexico sold to Nbax at 575g, and declares war on Bosnia April 26th * The nation of Greater Finland is created * The nation of Labrador falls * Denmark attacks Poland, resulting in destruction of the Polish railway system * Hostile Mobs start to spawn naturally * Empire of Brazil announces annexation of Columbia and Switzerland April 27th * Bukovina Federation Work to Independence * Goddodin is reported to kidnap people at Harrenhall for gold April 28th * Denmark sieges the town of Tarnopol and performs mass-murder on their citizens * The North American Union is created between Midwest, Trinidad-Tobago, Cuba, Southwest, and New England April 29th * Mississippi and Greenland join the North American Union * The nation of Estonia is created April 30th * The former capital of Japan, Niigata, falls May 1st * Ibxtoycat releases his video on EarthMC, causing many new players to join the server and lenghten the queue * Kingdom of Elyria is Created May 2nd * 籽岷 (Zi Min) makes videos on EarthMc that brings lots of players to join. * Formation of the nation of Manchuria May 4th * A dupe exploit aswell as issues regarding the queue lobby cause the server to go into downtime for a number of hours May 6th * The Democratic People's Republic of Kalaallit is formed in South-East Greenland. * Qin becomes the largest nation on EMC May 7th * Englavian steps down as Emperor of Qin, abdicating to the new emperor XDA1 May 10th * Канал Кейна (Kanal Keina), a Russian Youtuber with over 2 million subscribers, makes a video on EarthMC that gets 251,000 views, causing many new players to join and increasing the size of the queue. * KARL465 gets permabanned from the server. * The small town of Pierre, South Dakota, is founded and joins the Midwest states. * The Great Decline begins in Kaiserreich. May 12th * Switzerland have declared independence from Empire of Brazil. May 13th * Somerset attacked UTF, and war has broken out, * S.H.I.E.l.D is formed between Imperial Brazil, Glacial Empire, Elyria, Argentina, Chile, and Nepal. S.H.I.E.I.D is an international and intercontinental alliance which values cooperation between its nations in the military and economic areas. * Switzerland has declared war against the Empire of Brazil. * King Wilabum announces that the Kingdom of Elyria will become a Constitutional Monarchy. May 15th * United States of America is created. The states of New England, Southwest and Midwest join the USA and reform it back. * The North American Union is disbanded after Midwest, New England, and Southwest leave it making the Union unnecessary and LittleMining disbands it, also deleting the discord. May 16th * The town of RamRanch is created. May 17th * Amaido becomes king of Burgundy, but the queue stops him from letting Amune reform the nation. May 18th * Start of the Manchuria-Liao War May 19th * The Polar Bear Crisis * Greater Finland holds its first election. Juuzoz_ is elected as President. May 20th * The nation of Perpignan is renamed to "Emporiae" * The British - English war ends. May 21st * Greater-Armenia is active again thanks to changement made by God_Of_Murloc * Mauritania undergoes a restructuring, reforming as Senegal * The May Mods are appointed, creating many new mods in the server May 22nd * End of the Manchuria-Liao war May 23rd * The nation of Iceland has been formed by xPadpai May 26th * Elyria was forced to rename itself to Ellsworth * A raid on Fuze City (town of youtuber FuzeIII) takes place, many houses destroyed and 1 death reported. May 30th * Death15896 and SilverrTooth raid Elyria unsuccesfully. No loses on both sides. * Fluxify I, the longest continuous reigning leader in Asia abdicates the Siamese throne. June 1st *Chinese Civil War begins *TrueMU uploads his video about EarthMC *Cascadia elects UroTheGluton as President for June, who dissolves the Cascadian Senate, seizing all power for himself. Several channels in the Cascadian discord server are deleted by UroTheGluton and he is impeached within 12 hours of being elected. *Ethanair elected President of the United States *England is annexed by Britain, with the nation being transferred to Lebanon for auction. *Wabanaki elections conclude, with Phillips8 being elected. June 2nd * Carolina skirmishes with the US after forging rebellion, ends with the Battle Of FlavorTown * KaiOwl is elected as Prime Minister of the Celtic Union, ending AmberHope's historical three term reign. * Cascadia holds an emergency election in the wake of UroTheGluton's impeachment. OreoToast is elected with 66% of the popular vote. June 4th * Guyana is established by Icicalities in South America. * Nova Scotia is bought by the previous leader of Switzerland, rejoins the Celtic Union. June 7th * The infamous FuzeCity, after resisting previously, officially joins Australia * Numidia becomes a province of the Greater Roman Empire June 8th * Britain holds its first election since the new constitution, electing Angolist with 70% of the popular vote. * Iceland is restored as "Island" June 9th * Australia establishes a colony in the Midwest June 10th * Kaiserreich declares war on Deutschland * India is founded, and joins the Celtic Union, being the seventh nation to do so. June 11th * Somerset annexes Nova Scotia, resulting in removal from the Celtic Union June 14th * Sweden is conquered by Finland, all Swedish leaders kicked off and replaced with Finnish governors, turning Sweden into a Finnish puppet. June 15th * Synargle gets elected as the Japanese Emperor June 22nd * The Frankfurt Skirish occurs June 23rd * Cleanthes abandons Frankfurt, changing his username to Kommunism4Kinder, and fleas to create a small Soviet settlement in Crimea. * Riots occur at Sainte Marie over tensions with the Madagascar shop and allegations that CloakedEagle abused his mod privileges by deleting memes about his nation Category:Wars Category:Conflicts